Missing Ryelsi Moments
by TheGirlBehindTheMask23
Summary: Missing Ryelsi moments from HSM 1-3
1. A Beautiful Duet

**A Beautiful Duet**

"Na na na na

Na na na na

Yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time

Makes you listen

There's a reason

When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Or happy ever after," Kelsi's delicate, angelic voice mingled with the piano's beautiful melody. She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't hear Ryan come stand behind her.

"Your harmony

The melody

Is echoing inside my head," she turned around, confused, and blushed as her eyes met Ryan's beautiful blue ones.

"A single voice," she slowly stood up from her piano.

"Single voice," Ryan echoed, watching the graceful brunette.

"Above the noise

And

Like a common thread," their voices blended together perfectly. Kelsi could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again as Ryan's watchful eyes stayed glued to her.

"Hmm you're pullin' me," his face lit up in a thousand watt smile as he pulled her close.

"When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because," he spun her around, removing her hat as he did so, and pulled her close again.

"Because," he paused for dramatic effect.

"You are the music in me," they danced around the room happily as Taylor, Chad, Martha, Jason, Zeke, and Gabriella poured into the room singing the bridge and clapping.

"Na na na na."

"Oh," Ryan let out a shriek of surprise and blushed.

"Na na na na na," everyone giggled at the couple's cuteness.

"Yeah yeah yeah," they grinned at each other.

"Na na na na."

"You are the music in me," Ryan gazed up at Kelsi from where he was standing between her legs as she sat on the piano. Everyone exploded into applause as he lifted her down from the piano.

Everyone except Ryan scattered from the room as footsteps approached.

"You should go." Kelsi pushed Ryan out of the room moments before Fulton, that disgusting troll, entered.

"Ms. Nielsen, you should be practicing, you play tonight at the dinner for Mr. Wand Mrs. Evans." With that he turned and stormed out.

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Dinner and a Show of Affection

"Ms. Nielsen, come with me," Kelsi followed Fulton down the hall to the dining room's staff entrance. She nervously smoothed down the front of her clingy pink top before sitting down at the grand piano which faced the Evans family's table. When Ryan cerulean blue eyes met hers she blushed and quickly looked down at the sheet music to What I've Been Looking For. The male Evans twin listened, mesmerized, as Kelsi played her music. That's when he heard it; the familiar tune of You Are the Music In Me. He slowly rose from his seat and, against his sister's glare and his parents' protests, sat down at the piano, next to Kelsi, his hands grazing hers as they played the melody. After a while of playing, Ryan removed his hands and pulled Kelsi onto his lap, kissing her cheek and encircling her waist with his arms. They remained that way until dinner was over, earning the evil eye from Sharpay and a few glares from Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason. The Wildcats weren't amused by the couple in fact they were furious! They had to stop this before Kelsi got hurt!

_So this is actually a set of one shots that may turn into a story. Reviews are really appreciated and encouraged!_


	3. Split

_So this is a bitter one and I know you guys are going to be like 'Why?!' but it gets better. Also go check out my story A Night To Remember and angellwings' story HSM3: Deleted Scenes!_

"So, what do we do about _them_?" Chad's nose wrinkled up in disgust as he leant against the stainless steel countertop in the kitchen.

"We talk. We get Gabi and Taylor to talk to Kelsi and we talk to Ryan. See what's running through his head and if he has any intention of hurting Kelsi." Jason grit his teeth. The thought of Ryan even _touching _Kelsi sent a wave of nausea through him; Kelsi was the Wildcats' baby sister, especially Jason's.

"Jason, you okay?"

"Yeah fine. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Well there's the girls. Time to go scope out jazz square," Troy snickered, wandering over to Gabi and Taylor, whispering to them as he passed. Jason, Zeke, and Chad followed shortly after, following the sound of Ryan's high pitched laughter.

"Evans," Ryan's eyes tripled in size when he saw the Wildcats heading for him.

"Why are you going after Kelsi? Isn't making her your slave for the summer punishment enough?" Ryan arched a brow, slowly backing away from the boys.

"I-what?"

"Why do you want to go after Kelsi?"

"Well...," he refused to look up at the boys, "Sharpay wants her music for the talent show and I just thought..."

"Thought what? Thought fooling with her heart would get you that music?" Jason growled, slamming Ryan against the wall of the music room, his eyes searing into Ryan's skull. The blonde shook profusely and tensed, waiting for a punch that wasn't coming. His eyes opened to see Jason being restrained by Zeke and Troy.

"Break it off with her."

"What?"

"Break it off before she gets hurt," Jason's tone made it clear; that was an order not a request.

"Alright."

A couple hours later Ryan found himself twisting his hat nervously and he could practically feel the burn of Troy and Chad's withering gaze.

"Kelsi, we need to talk," Ryan walked alongside Kelsi, not daring to look up at her, "I think we should break up," his voice was faint but Kelsi heard it loud and clear.

"I knew it! You were just toying with me to get my music!" Her eyes were filled with tears and every negative emotion filled those chocolate brown irises. She was gone in a flurry of yelling and tears as Ryan collapsed in a heap of emotion, banging his head on the wall as he slid down it.


End file.
